Hotaru Kazaguruma
Background Hotaru is a young woman of Japanese descent. She is the daughter of an unknown Japanese man, and Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty. Hotaru doesn't remember much of her past, and the earliest she remembers is waking at Camp Olympus, dressed in a white dress with golden jewelry, Aphrodite's Blessing. She was surrounded by a crowd of people, who she would later learn were fellow demigods. She was scared, but a lot of people warmed up to her, and many guys asked her out. She would always say yes, but it wouldn't go anywhere past a kiss on the cheek. She thinks Aphrodite is out to get her, but it's quite the contrary. She just hasn't found the right guy yet. She usually hangs out with Sabrina Nightshade and Ariel Henson, usually having sleepovers in the Nyx cabin. Appearance Hotaru, like all children of Aphrodite, is very beautiful. She has long silky purple hair, and regal but shy purple eyes. She has her long purple hair in two small pigtails and a big ponytail. They're tied curiously with windmill-like clips, which turns into the helicopter-like blades she uses in battle. She wears a small black bow in her hair. Casually, she wears a black seifuku like outfit with red lining. In battle, she wears a long frilly black gothic dress, with a gray cloth, over her breasts, a teal gem necklace, black ribbons on her shoulders, and a long, wide skirt with gold lining. Personality Hotaru is a very shy, very reserved young woman. Many people like her, yet she's usually scared of them, not wanting to hurt them, for some reason thinking that something bad will happen because of her. She's very close to Lizzy and Bianca, however, and is usually open around them. She's very cutesy on dates with all the guys who ask her out, since she's happy to make someone's day, but is always sad when she has to cut a relationship, worrying that something bad will happen to them. She always carries around a big blue teddy bear that her boyfriend, Taichi, got her from a carnival game. It's named "Tai-Tai". Abilities Hotaru is a daughter of Aphrodite, and therefore can make anyone fall in love with her just by her looks (and she has them). She fights with her helicopter blade-like hair clips, which lifts her hair as she fights. She has them made by the Hephaestus cabin, and they were made to move with the control of her mind. Therefore, she can keep them from cutting her hair, while causing as much damage to her opponents without hurting them too severely. Fatal Flaw Hotaru's Fatal Flaw is her belief that she'll end up hurting her friends, and therefore she's distant towards them. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Strawberry Shortcake (It's v-very tasty...!) * Color: Black (I-In ancient Egypt, it was a color of life... Meaning good soil...) * Animal: Bears (They're so cute.) * Song: None * Music Group: None * Holiday: None * Season: Summer (It's nice a hot and I get to swim... But... I get a lot of stares...) * Height (on men): 5'8-6'0" * Weight (on men): 140-165 lbs * Body Part (on men): The arms (It's something to get held by, a-and I can hold your hands...) * Color of Eyes: Brown and Amber and Blue (It's so nice and cute!) * Color of Hair: Brown (It's so cute on guys~!) * Color of Skin: Fair to light toned. * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're... Nice... And sweet and handsome...! * Thing About Herself: W-Well... I guess my looks... Least Favorites * Food: Lemon Meringue Pie (Or just lemons in general...) * Color: Green (I-I dunno... I just don't like it...) * Animal: Cats (I-I'm allergic...) * Song: None * Music Group: None * Holiday: None * Season: Winter (I-It's so cold...) * Height (on men): Sh-Shorter than me... * Weight (on men): Heavier or lighter than w-what I said before... * Body Part (on men): None * Color of Eyes: Green or Gray (Gray is just so dull...) * Color of Hair: None * Color of Skin: Darker shades (I-It's not that I mind it, b-but everyone has their preferences...) * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're mean a-and scary... * Thing About Herself: The fact I'm so shy and reserved and I'm so worried I'll hurt s-someone... Trivia *Hotaru means "Firefly" in Japanese. *Kazaguruma means "Windmill" in Japanese. *Hotaru's measurements are B105(K)/W59/H88. Category:Gojira1234 Category:Female Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page